A turkey decoy is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,339,887. Other decoys are illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,658,530 and 4,885,861.
Attention is also directed to U.S. Pat. No. 2,663,108 illustrating a decoy having movable components. Other decoys including movable components or mechanisms for causing movement of the decoy are illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 2,691,233; U.S. Pat. No. 2,793,456; U.S. Pat. No. 3,059,368; U.S. Pat. No. 3,350,808.